Shadow of Fire
by xqulth
Summary: Reiley is back. A little more cynical but who can blame her. This is the third and final installment of my Inkheart Series. Reiley OC /Dustfinger Read my peeps! SLight spoiler alert!
1. Confrontations in Camp

Xqulth: Well, here it is, out of popular demand, The threequel!!!!

Reiley: I'm not talking to her.

X: Again. READ AND REVIEW!!! Oh, and i havent read the third book in a while so it may take a while between updates. The beginning is no where near the book. Srry!

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

_Hey, Mr. Seeker hold on to this advice  
If you keep seeking you will find  
Don't want to follow  
Down roads been walked before  
It's so hard to find unopened doors _

A few weeks after Dusty died for me, I couldn't take it. Roxanne and all the Motley Folk looked at me like I was the Grim Reaper. Also, Mo, Meggie and Mom were argueing. It bothered me so much I started taking up a counter-roll to the BlueJay. I didn't tell anyone, and no one noticed I was gone. The people called me the Shadow, and unlike my evil, gone-forever counterpart, I had a rather good name. Stealing from the rich monarchs and upper class, I was an Inkheart Robin Hood. The scary part was that I enjoyed torturing the upper class in various ways. I never really hurt anyone, except if they came after me. Haunting them was what I did. In the night I would deprive them of sleep and in the day I would steal their fortune.

_Are you ready? Are you ready?  
For whats to come...Oh I said Are you ready?  
Are you Ready?...For whats to come_

Äfter getting constant Grim Reaper looks, I left the camp, despite Mo's wishes. I found an old treehouse in the middle of the Wayless Woods. Surrounded by a clearing, and about 60 feet up (**AN Does that sound reasonable? Im horrible at judging difference**). It was two stories between two different trees close enough to only have a small catwalk between the two. Across the clearing in another tree only 45 feet up was another tree house in which I managed make a zip line betwee the two sets of tree houses. I fixed the holes in the roof and in the floor, also I put up rails on the catwalk between the two story house. In the upper level of the two story, I set up my room and library. On the other side of the clearing, I put my food, and fire pit. In the ceiling I put a a rain gutter over a smoke hole that I put in. Over all, I loved it here.

_Hey, Mr. Hero Walking a thin, fine line  
Under the microscope of life  
Remember your roots, my friend  
They're right down below  
'Cause heroes come and heroes go_

I walked into the Motley Folk's camp and instantly felt eyes burining holes through the back of my skull. Heading for my parent's tent, I saw Farid and Meggie argueing. Not that I minded, I hated the little son of a bitch. He was annoying and...he reminded me of Dusty. Out of my new, annoying habit I rubbed my chest where I had been hit with the knife. I walked over to Mo asking him,

"What's goin on with Farid and Megs?"

"They're arguing."

"I can see that. What about?"

"I'm not exactly sure."

"Ah." I blinked and my shoulders slumped. I didn't want to pry.

"Are you going to tell us where you are staying?"

"Nope."

Walking over to the food tent, I grabbed somethings I needed and started to walk back into the forest. However, Roxanne confronted me first,

"Where are you going with that food?"

"Ehhh, to the place where I live."

"You didn't earn it."

"I earn it, everytime, I work the fairs and partys and festivels. I earn it more than you think."

I pushed pass her and walked into the forest.

_Are you ready? Are you ready?  
For whats to come...Oh I said Are you ready?  
Are you ready? For whats to come_

Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one  
Count down to the change in life that's soon to come  
Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one  
Count down to the change in life that's soon to come  
Your life has just begun  
Life has just begun  
Life has just begun  
Life has just begun

Are you ready? Are you ready?  
For whats to come...Oh I said Are you ready?  
Are you ready? For whats to come  
Oh I said Are you ready?  
Are you ready? For whats to come  
Your Life has just begun  
Life has just begun  
Life has just begun

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

X: Okay, what'd you think?

Reiley: I love my tree house!!!

X: I thought you weren't talking to me.

Reiley: I'm not.

X: What do you call this?

Reiley: Commenting.

X: Oh and to all of you who think i have a way with words, I love you. Though you should all go talk to my teacher.


	2. Death

Xqulth: Well, i miss you my **loyal** fans, more like, **fan.** Though there is only two of you. How disappointing.

Reiley: Your telling me.

X: ohmygod! Two chapters in one day on a new story!!!! YEAH!!! Oh, this is in the graveyard scene. Rei was avoiding the Motley Folk and the rest of the people. Srry if that bothers you but hey more chapters to come I promise!! I own Reiley and Sahana. Dusty is just my Muse.

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

For days, I avoided the camp, however, Meggie was sending me letters through a messenger bird. She said that Mo was becoming more and more like the BlueJay now. Also, that Mo and Mom had been fighting. A lot. That bothered me. I didn't want Meggie to have to loose Mom again. I had heard from rumor that the Adder looked very bad now. He apparently was kidnapping children, trying to lure the BlueJay in to fix his precious book. I had to laugh at that. The Adder couldn't cheat death for long. I would be there when he dies. Whether it be by book or by weapon, I will be there to see him fall hard.

_Hello my friend, we meet again  
It's been awhile, where should we begin?  
Feels like forever  
Within my heart a memory  
A perfect love that you gave to me  
Oh, I remember_

I sat in the tree outside of the graveyard where people gathered. Mo was standing in the graveyard itself with mom. Meggie, Orpheus, Farid, and Ferngilio (**AN Spell help!**) were the only other faces I recognized. Walking towards the graveyard I saw everyone turn to look at me. I saw Meggie, Farid, Ferngilio, Mom, and Orpheus's confusion and Mo's understanding. Standing next to Mo I looked at the others.

"I'm gonna help him."

"**No!**" Mom yelled, "You can't."

"I can, I know the white women. I've died before mom. Besides, whats more tempting than one fire eater? Two." I said with a real smile. No one knew how little death bothered me.

_When you are with me I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My Sacrifice  
_

I looked at Mo and nodded, snapping my fingers as mom walked out of the graveyard of the strolling players. The flames danced around me as my father called out to the white women. I whispered,

"Take us there, and we will make you a deal worth while, death."

After I said those words, we were wisked away to the white women. I knew by the familer feel of death that we had arrived. Laying in front of us, was Dustfinger, and on his chest, was a martin who turned to us and spoke.

"Welcome back, little firedancer, little shadow." I bit back a sarcastic comment.

"What do you mean 'shadow'?" Mo asked, almost as if he were afraid of the answer.

_We've seen our share of ups and downs  
Oh how quickly life can turn around  
In an instant  
It feels so good to realize  
What's in yourself and within your mind  
Let's find peace there  
_

The martin cocked its head to the side, "You mean she hasn't told you? Your daughter hasn't told her dear, dear father, that she is the Robin Hood of this book?"

"No, she did not." Mo stated looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I glared at Death. You know the old phrase, 'You have to be able to look death straight in the face and tell it to fuck off'? Well, it was so very tempting.

"Is this not your friend that you were looking for?" Death said again.

"Yes, it is." I said and suddenly, Orpheus' voice filled the air. He had offered us as bait to bring Dustfinger back. However Death turned to me,

"You offered me a deal, little one. I am listening."

_When you are with me I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My Sacrifice  
_

Mo turned to me, "What does it mean? What deal?"

I looked at the new form of Death, a bird, "What do you want?"

"The Adderhead. The Blue Jay has made him immortal. He is cheating me."

"I'll bring you the Adderhead. But I need Dustfinger back."

"Why? You are talented are you not?"

"Why not? Yes, I am talented, but its raw. Dustfinger's skill is much more refined than mine is."

"Three days you have. If you do not bring him here to me, you, my little firedancer, will come back, and with you shall be the Blue Jay, the fire-eater, and the Blue Jay's youngest daughter. That seems fair, does it not?"

"No." Mo spoke up.

_I just want to say hello again  
I just want to say hello again_

I turned to Mo, and I knew he could see my plan forming in my mind if he tried, "Why not. It can't be that hard. The Adder is already looking for you to fix his stupid book."

"I will not let you gamble away our lives so you can have Dustfinger back." I was hurt. Did Mo think me that selfish? Had I become that selfish? What scared me the most was that I couldn't answer those questions.

"This isn't about me, Mo. This is about bringing the Adder down to our level. The BlueJay's and the Shadow's. The level in which we can beat him. Either he dies by those three little words, or I kill him. Either way, he will die." I saw the confusion and fear in Mo's eyes.

Death spoke up again, "What is your answer?"

"Three days." Mo said. He turned to Dusty's body, "How do we get him back?"

Death looked at me, "You know how. You remember the way back." Mo looked at me confused.

_When you are with me I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
Cause when you are with me I am free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My Sacrifice, My Sacrifice_

I walked to Dusty and knelt beside him. Brushing the hair from his forehead I whispered softly,

"Come on, Dusty. Come back. You still have work to do. We miss you and we need you." I smiled as I added, "**I** need you."

Slowly he opened his eyes and saw me. He touched my face, almost to see if I was real. I smiled and held his hand. Dustfinger groaned, "I got you out of here and now your back."

I laughed, "Just 'cuz your so irresistable." He chuckled and tried to get up. I swung his arm over my shoulder and looked over at Mo, asking for help silently. He came over and supported Dustfinger's other side. And with our sacrifices recorded, we walked back to the entrance to our world.

_I just want to say hello again  
I just want to say hello again_

My Sacrifice.

_  
_/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

X: I know the chapter sucked. Forgive me. However, I love the song. Last chapter it was _Are You Ready_ by Creed and this chapter its _My Sacrifice_ by Creed. Sorry, I love the song and the band and I'm just going off of the songs I like and yeah. Sorry. Read and Review.

Reiley: Please!!!!!!!!!

X: Yes and please, do **not** and I repeat **NOT** stalk my teachers to tell them this. They might fail this too.

Reiley: hahaha

X: Not funny.

Reiley: Actually, incredibly funny.


	3. Monde Entre

Xqulth: Hey all, I know I owe you all a very,very,very good chapter…I have excuses, pick your favorite: I am lazy, School, I was kidnapped by ninjas, I was kidnapped by crazed, hyper upperclassmen speaking Japanese, eh…my friends…and a lot more that I'm too lazy to mention.

Reiley: Were back!!!!

X: I have Microsoft word now!!!! YAY!!!!

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

I was experiencing a major sense of Déjà vu, I was swimming in blackness and then I was lying flat on my back in a field. I vaguely recognize it from when I first came back, it was the place between worlds, and I mean literally, between worlds, between Earth, Inkworlds, Death, Life. As I sat up, I saw Dusty and Mo lying beside me. Dustfinger groaned and sat up,

"Where the hell are we?"

"_Monde Entre_"

"What?"

"World Between, French."

"Where are we?" Mo asked as he rose.

I rolled my eyes, "_Monde Entre_ or the World Between. We have to find the exit here and then we can leave. The exit is very far, but we have to move quickly because there are things here that aren't very friendly…so to speak." I got up and brushed off my clothes, they did the same as we walked towards the woods. The trees all looked familiar but I was looking for something I put there. We came to a huge oak tree and I began to climb. Mo and Dusty looked up.

"What are you doing Reiley?" Mo asked.

"Yes, what ever are you doing?" Dusty said distractedly, and when I looked down, he was staring at my butt. Typical.

"I am looking for directions that I put here and if you don't stop staring at my ass, I'm not getting yours out of here." Looking around the trunk I found a little arrow pointing west. I looked down and noticed Dustfinger waiting for me to do something. So I jumped. I was falling, falling, falling, and landed. Mo was laughing.

"This will be very interesting when we get back to the Inkworld."

After about an hour of walking we found a black hole like thing and without telling them anything, I jumped into it. I felt myself thrown into…well something and then it hit me…literally…it hit me. I was thrown into a tree.

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

X: Well, wasn't in the book, but I decided to add it. MUHAHAHAHAHA

Reiley: Ignore her…sugar hyped up…kinda creepy.

X: Wow, it was a lot longer on word...damnit!! Srry, longer chapter next time promise!


	4. Roxanne

Xqulth: *sigh* sorry for no update lately…I don't know…this story is getting troublesome to write…and I have school a lot and I have my Japanese class. Hajimemosho…I think I spelled tht rite…*runs to look at her kiokosho*….

Reiley: See what I have to deal with…

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

I sat up in the clearing of the Inkworld and realized that Dustfinger wasn't here. Swinging my head around I couldn't find the fire eater that I had come to love. Mo walked over and put his hand on my shoulder,

"Roxanne has him in a barn, find her, she'll take you to him." I looked up at Mo, "Don't go running off as the Shadow though." Grinning I took off towards Roxanne's barn.

X: This next part is in Dust's POV

Dustfinger woke up with a massive headache and it felt like an elephant was sitting on his chest. Opening his eyes, he saw Roxanne sitting against a barn wall and he saw tears in her eyes. He watched as she picked her head up, bringing her eyes up to meet his. Roxanne crawled over to him and touched his face where his scars were.

"Where are they?" She asked quietly

"What do you mean?" Dustfinger asked back touching his cheek. It was smooth and new, he laughed, "I guess Death wanted to give me a clean slate. Do you know where Reiley is?"

He felt a stinging pain in the side of his face and Roxanne's contorted in anger, "How dare you ask about her when I am here. I am here. She isn't!!"

Dustfinger furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "I'm asking about her because, as crazy as it seems, I love her! She came and got me from Death. That is the only reason why I'm alive!"

"I am the mother of your children and yet you still go to her…what the hell does she have that I don't?" (**AN I know original isn't it!**)

"She cares!" He said softly, "Reiley cares."

"Then why isn't she here?"

X: Rei's point of view.

"Then why isn't she here?" Roxanne yelled.

"Because **you** refused to tell any of us where he was." I was, to say the least, infuriated, and not yet ready to give in to peaceful tranquility. Still dressed in my "ninja ness suit", I walked silently into the barn and strung my bow.

"Rei-?" Dusty said confused. I chuckled, "Relax, jez…I'm not that violent!" Putting the bow in my quiver at my hip, I looked back to Roxanne, "You had no right."

"I did, I'm his **wife**."

"Technically, no, your not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, I've read the book, your not."

"I have had two of his children." She was standing toe to toe with me now, I just smirked.

"You're not his **wife** though. I mean a, you have no ring and b, you're a bitch."

"And your not?"

"I prefer….well, actually no I'm not."

She pulled her hand back to slap me and as it came at me, I grabbed her wrist. Roxanne tried to hit me with the other hand and I stopped that too. Still smirking, I pushed her back. I walked to the door and grabbed my katana that was leaning against the door and put it in its sheath as I walked out.

"Hey! Where you going?" Dusty called.

"I came to make sure you got through alright…you can come if you want…."

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

X: Well, what do you think, the chapters are getting longer, slowly, it'll take me a while to build back up to 900 somtin without songs…

Reiley:…

X: What?

Reiley: R&R peeps!


	5. Author Note! Important!

Xqulth: Attention all readers/reviewers/fans. My computer had died...the hard drive more specificlly. I am typing this on a friends computer! I probably won't get a new computer till Christmas so there will be minimal chapters unless I can write them in school (Don't bet on it.) I am sorry...I will update asap...but it may be a while...srry!


	6. Dustfinger and Mo

Xqulth: Hey all I'm back!!! So...my computer is STILL dead and I dont get a new one till CHRISTMAS!!!! However, I know I didn't update the whole month of November, but I had a reason!!! I was writing for NaNoWriMo, I wrote a 50,000 word novel...in a month.

Reiley: Yet you couldn't update?

X: ...shut up. So this whole month is going to be dedicated to this story and Lost and Forgotten. If any of you want to read my "novel" (it should be considered a crack! fic towards the end and middle...and the beggining come to think of it.) its called "Music of the Soul" by FreakofNature2013 under young adult of fictionpress. If any of you read it, leave a review and you will get honorable mentions in the next chapter!

I own nothing, though I think we've come to this conclusion...

-------------

I walk out of the barn that Dusty's been in since he died and immediatly go towards my tree house. Behind me, I hear footsteps crashing through the undergrowth of the trees and plants. In front of me, the clearing of my tree house opens up and I start to walk towards my main, low level house, out of habit. I hear Dustfinger's voice shout behind me,

"Rei! Hey, wait up!" I turn slowly and wait for him to crash through the trees and brush that surround my home. When he did he bent over and put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. His orange, brown, blonde hair was ruffled and strewn out in every known direction. I smiled at how it made him look, kind of like he was a little kid just waking up from a long nap. He looked up at me, "What?" I raised my eyebrow,

"Hmm?" Dustfinger walked up to me slowly, looking me in the eye as he rested his warm hands on my waist,

"You know that this is going to be hard, don't you?" I looked him in the eye and smiled, bringing my hand up to his smooth cheek where his scars once were,

"Of course, where's the fun in it if it wasn't?" He grinned and kissed me softly. At this moment, I wasn't thinking about all the meger problems I had at the moment. No Mo, Resa, Meggie, Farid, Roxanne. Just me and Dusty, kissing, in the Inkworld that I have always dreamed of. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair. I felt his arms pull me closer and wrap totally around my waist. We heard someone clear their throat beside us and we turned our heads to see Mo standing there with his arms crossed and looking none too happy. Grinning sheepishly I looked over at him as I chewed my bottom lip nervously,

"So is this about me and Dusty, or me being the Shadow?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Both. Shall we go up?" Mo said and motioned towards my tree house. I sighed, nodding. Slowly I led them up through my main house and up towards my room. I sat on the bed and Dusty and Mo took two chairs, one to either side of me. Looking Mo straight in the eye I saw that he was scared, worried, and ready for a fight. That combination in him worried me greatly. Mo began to speak,

"Why?" He asked simply, I looked at him confused,

"Why what?"

"Why are you the Shadow? Why not just **not** fight, why not just let people who know what they're doing fight?" Now that, ticked me off. I looked Mo in the eye with a fire there that I didn't realize I had. He looked at me startled as I began,

"Why? You are asking me why?" Mo still had this puzzled slash startled look on his face, where as Dusty had this look of complete understanding, like he knew exactly why I did what I did, "I do this because I **do** know what I'm doing. I know what I'm doing probably more than any of you. As if you hadn't noticed how many hours a day that I had practiced shooting. As if you hadn't noticed how good of a shot I am. There are no guns in this world, there are no bombs. There are swords, bows and arrows, and there is fire. I can handle a sword better than you Mo, I can shoot better than **any** of the Motley Folk and Fire, well, only Dustfinger can best me there. I am much more than capable of taking care of myself and fighting others. Killing someone truely doesn't bother me. I have no conscience. You all forced me out of the camp, blaming me for his death," I pointed at Dustfinger, "I had to learn to defend myself even more. I had to perfect my hunting skills to survive, you all didn't help me with any of that. No one helped me with any of it." I took a breath, calming myself and sat back down on my bed. Silence hung in the air like a heavy fog that got us off of school so many times. I stared at Mo directly in the eye and he looked confused and worried. He stood up,

"You listen here, Reiley." He said, "You are my daughter, I do know what is best for you at times, whether you think I do or not. Your strange relationship with Dustfinger, that bothers me but who am I to break you two apart. However, you mascarading around as the Shadow? This worrys me greatly, I will not lose another daughter. I fear I've lost Meggie to Farid. I will not lose you to Death."

"I've died before Mo. It doesn't scare me." I met his gaze steadily

"Well, you know what?! It scares me. I'm your father and I have the right to be worried about you when you're going off and killing people." He said, his voice gradually got louder and harsher, the further he went. Mo looked at me, "I allow you a lot of freedoms in this world and I expect you to at least respect the few things I ask of you."

"When that means letting innocent people die by the hands of people that deserve to die, I can't do that. I can't sit back and let innocent people die on my time. That won't happen while I'm still alive." I said with so much venom in my voice that Dustfinger and Mo flinched. Mo sighed and shook his head,

"There is nothing I can do to make you listen is there?" I looked up at him and shook my head,

"No," I said, "There truely isn't. If I said I would listen and stop being the Shadow then I would be lying to you Mo and I don't like to lie to you." He nodded and walked out of the room. Dusty padded over to me silently and wrapped his arms around my shoulders comfortingly. I looked up at him,

"Are you okay?" He looked down at me in surprise,

"Me?" He chuckled, "You just got yelled at by Silvertongue, your father. The man who raised you and you're asking me if I'm okay?" Dustfinger shook his head, "You have a strange sence of priority my little fire bug."

I grinned at his new nickname for me and laid my head on his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his once still heart, letting it lull me to sleep.

------------

Xqulth: love it? hate it? Think it should burn? Please, do tell.

Reiley: Yea maybe she won't do NaNoWriMo again...

X: *glare* Read and REVIEW!!!!!


	7. Castle on the Lake

Xqulth: Well here I am with a new laptop and me actually likeing WordPad...well, cept I miss my spellcheck...and that...I need.

Reiley: yea...you do.

X: Shut it...

-----------

I sat in the bushes, watching as the Adderhead's men walked towards the Castle in the Lake. It had been about three days since my argument with Mo and surprisingly little had actually happened. Well, unless you count Mo giving himself up to the Adderhead to free the children of Ombra. That and Dusty and Farid causing havoc in the Adder's castle. Looking to my left I saw Meggie and Doria sneaking around.

Oh, another little happening. Meggie has been going out with Doria and Farid is...I'm not exactly sure on that point. What I do know, is that I personally like Doria better then Farid. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that he doesn't follow Dustfinger around like a lost puppy, or maybe it's because he's not as annoying. Whatever it is, I hope he doesn't get killed in this.

As Meggie and Doria picked their way back up to the Tree of Houses or whatever the hell it was called, I focused my sights on the incoming convoy of soldiers and horses. To my right, I saw out of the corner of my eye, a shadow flited across the water next to the castle. Filing it under figment of my imagination, I stood up slowly and treded silently down the hill towards the castle. Once I was close enough, I found the rope that Dustfinger had dropped down for me.

I found my carabiner and made my way up the wall of the castle. Once I got to the top a calloused hand came into my view to help me up. I grinned as I grabbed Dustfinger's hand, which pulled me over the banister of the castle wall. Looking up, I found hi grinning away at me,

"You couldn't resist pissing him off could you?" He asked, eyeing my outfit. I was dressed in an all out black outfit with a black mask/hood waiting on my back. My katana and throwing stars were hidden throughout my outfit and my feet were covered in black mocasins.

"Nope." I said with a cheshire cat grin. Glancing around, I noticed that no one had done anything yet, "So what have I missed?"

"Not much, Silvertongue is trying to negotiate with the Adder."

"Why?"

"I'm not exactly sure." Dusty said behind me as I made my way towards the main outer court area. I saw on my way there, a cage and looked down. Dusty looked down as well and saw that Brianna was in a cage guarded by what looked like a smoke cloud. I saw Dustfinger's face and put a hand on his shoulder,

"Go get her. I'll be fine." He looked at me and nodded. I started to walk off but his hand caught me on my way. As he pulled me around, I felt his lips come to mine and my body reacted instictively. My arms went around his neck and his around my waist. When we came apart, I looked up at him, "What was that for?"

"Just in case." He said simply and I knew exactly what he meant. As he started to walk away, I pulled him in for one more kiss and then I went towards my goal. Once I got into postion where I had basically a perfect sniping spot, I strung my bow and knocked an arrow. As Mo finally spotted me, I partially drew up my bow and aimed at the Adder's head, straight through the temple.

-------------

X: Well, what do you think? First chapter on a new laptop, hope I did okay.

Reiley: *trumpets sound* when does the fighting start?

X: Soon, though I fear this story is much shorter then the others... Review!!!


	8. The Battle and Aftermath

Xqulth: Whats up everyone? I'm sorry for the shortness of the last chapter. I thought it was longer, I just have to learn to judge the lengths on my new computer. Thanks to my TWO reviewer... Oh by the way, this chapter is kiinda very far away from the book just cuz i don't like a couple characters....

Reiley: Yes, two...doesn't that tell you how well your doing.

X: Such a vote of confidence from you all...just remember that i know how many of you at least LOOK at the pages... Review you shall...hit the button!!!!!!! Or no chapters for you....

*insert creepy music here*

*insert evil laugh here*

*insert **more** creepy music here*

-------

_If I gave you the truth  
Would it keep you alive  
Though I'm closer to wrong  
I'm no further from right  
And now I'm convinced on the inside that something's wrong with me  
Convinced on the inside, you're so much more than me_

No 

Vaguely and I mean very vaguely, I heard the conversation below me. However, that was not what I was concentrating on. Right now, I was watching the men circling Mo like a hawk. I kept one eye on the Adderhead and kept my bow string pulled back slightly just in case they came at Mo. As I noticed that the argument between Mo and the Adder had become heated, I turned my attention towards the Adderhead, looking for any signs that he was turning his men loose. The Adder's hand twitched a bit and the battle began

_No there's nothing you say that can salvage the lie  
But I'm trying to keep my intentions disguised  
And now I'm deprived of my conscience and something's got to give  
Deprived of my conscience  
This all belongs to me, yeah_

Mo spun and sliced through the man coming up from behind him as the other snipers and I picked off the others from the wall top. Spinning to my left I saw a man running towards me with a knife. I dropped my bow and ducked, however, the knife edge knicked the back of my shoulder as I rolled under it. Rolling out of the way of another knife swipe, I spun my leg out, knocking his feet out from underneath him. He fell to the floor and I swiped his knife, cutting his throat.

_I'm beaten down again, I belong to them  
Beaten down again, I've failed you  
I'm weaker now my friend, I belong to them  
Beaten down again, I've failed you  
_

I turned to run to the main court area so I could help out, maybe actually write in the book. Once I managed to get down there, I saw Dustfinger throwing around some fire at a squad of the Adder's men. Taking aim, I shot one in the back of the head, another through the stomach and one, well, I shot him in the ear.

_The deception you show is your own parasite  
Just a word of advice you can heed if you like  
And now I'm convinced on the inside that something's wrong with me  
Convinced on the inside you're so much more than me  
_

As I spun around to get a good shot at the Adderhead, I saw the Adder's son actually hand Mo the book. Knowing that if i was going to inflict any pain on the Adder before he died I would have to shoot now, I kneeled and knocked an arrow. I aimed down the arrow shaft and put my sights straight through the Adderhead's eye. As I released the tension on the bow's string, the arrow flew straight and true, just as Mo wrote the final word, completeing the three word grouping that would kill anyone whose name was in Mo's book of Immortality. _Heart, Spell, Death._

_Yeah_

I'm beaten down again, I belong to them  
Beaten down again, I've failed you  
I'm weaker now my friend, I belong to them  
Beaten down again, I've failed you

The arrow hit Adder straight through the eye, and he keeled over in pain as the arrow pierced his eye and through his skull. He then procceded to stop breathing, the consequences of Mo's writing. Once the Adder had died, his men fled. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a small swift fly in and then turn into my mother. I blinked, you don't see that every day. Glancing around, I noticed the Dustfinger wasn't here. I furrowed my eyebrows, _Where was he?_

_I'm beaten down again, I belong to them  
Beaten down again, I've failed you  
I'm weaker now my friend, I belong to them  
Beaten down again, I've failed you  
_

I looked at Mo,

"Where's Dustfinger?" He glanced around and shrugged,

"Probably looking for Roxanne, Farid, and Brianna." I nodded and went off in search of him. When I found him, it had started to rain. He was kneeling on the ground in front of three bodies. His hair was soaking wet and sticking to his face and neck, his clothes were sticking to his body. I walked up and saw the bodies of Roxanne, Farid and Brianna. Putting my hand on his shoulder, I sat down cross legged next to him. Together we sat there in the rain.

_I'm beaten down  
I'm beaten down  
I'm beaten down  
I'm beaten down_

Yeah  


X: hate it?

Reiley: love it?

X: Care to tell us how you feel? It would be much appreciated. Review people! Or no more chapters for you!!!! Oh song is _Truth_ by Seether...sorry I think Ive said I wouldnt do songs in the chapters but it seemed kinda fit


	9. Aftermath cont

Xqulth: Well, as much as i hate to admit this, I think this will be the last chapter other then my acknowledgements. The Last Chapter of this whole series...

Reiley: WHY!!!!

Xqulth: WHY DO YOU THINK!!!! BLAH!!!

* * *

I bowed my head in respect for the three dead people in front of us. My hair was stuck to my face as the rain continued to poor down on Dusty and I. Dusty had pulled me onto his lap as he sat cross-legged. I knew he just needed the comfort considering Farid was like his son, Roxanne was basically his wife, and Brianna was his daughter. The slash in my side had stopped bleeding and it was know only recognizable from the dull throb whenever I moved. Dustfinger had rested his chin on my shoulder and had pulled my flush against his chest. I leaned back and took comfort in his warmth. His grip on my tightened when spoke,

"I can't believe they're gone." He said softly and I leaned into him slightly,

"I know." Dustfinger looked at me, his hair sticking to his face, framing it. God he looked sexy...wait did I just think that...bad me...stop think that!!! You are suppossed to be feeling bad! Get your brain out of the gutter and pull yourself together! When my mind finally strayed away from Dustfinger looking sexy, I found that he had been staring at me the whole time. I felt the heat rush to my face and I buried my face in his shoulder.

"Why are you blushing, Rei?" He asked and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Wipe that smirk off your face and the smugness out of your voice." I demanded and he chuckled slightly. He rested his chin on my shoulder again and sighed sadly. Hearing footsteps, I looked up and saw Mo looking at us with one eyebrow raised. I raised one in return and he looked ahead. Meggie came up behind him and seeing Farid's corpse, collapsed to the ground in tears. Doria came up behind her and held her gently, trying to comfort her.

I extracted myself from Dustfinger's grasp and went to see my Mother. She was sitting next to Mo and her dress was torn a bit. Resa looked up at the sound of my approaching footsteps. I sucked in a breath before I spoke,

"I'm assuming that I need to apologize to you for everything I've said to you in the past."

"You are forgiven." I furrowed my eyebrows then raised one,

"Hold on a minute. I said I need to, that doesn't mean that I am." She looked up at me confused, "You, dear mother, are acting like you had been here my whole life and frankly, you haven't. Mo has, so when he is going around and lecturing me, he has a reason. You don't." Mo opened his mouth to object to something but Resa cut him off,

"Your right." She started,

"I am?"

"You are. I haven't been there for you all these years. However, it's not like that was my fault or my choice. I love you girls and I know I can be harsh on you two but its because I love you." She placed her hand on her stomache and she continued, "But I really need you to believe I do love you, because quiet frankly I need someone to believe me before I need to convince another child." I nodded slightly and turned my head to see Dustfinger watching me carefully. However, he had a predatory look in his eye and I grinned a Cheshire cat grin that had a feral touch to it.

Mo noticed the looks and shook his head, "Be careful Rei." I looked at him with a funny look,

"What, no 'Don't you dare do that or you will be doing somthing that you will regret' speech?"

"That wouldn't stop you."

"True." I observed. As I walked towards Dustfinger, I noticed that Farid's, Roxanne's, and Brianna's bodies were on fire. I was standing next to him and felt his arms go around my waist and his breath against my ear as he spoke,

"You know I would've chose you no matter what, right?"

The corner of my lips twitched up in a small smirk and turned in his arms. I looked him straight in the eye and kissed him. When we pulled away, he was looking at me with disheveled hair and smile that would make any other girl melt into puddle of goo. My eyebrow went up and I managed to loosen his grip. He looked at me curiosly and I took off running into the woods, knowing he'd come after me. This would be a good time for a very long time.

.//.//.//.//.//.//.

Xqulth: Well, hate it? Love it? I really must say, you all suck at reviews. You do. I mean, I got more reviews when I said I wasn't going to be updating for a while then I did with the last chapter. Oh, and if you would do me a favor, please suggest a next genre for my next fanfic. For all my X-men fans out there, go read _Lost and Forgotten_ by me. Please. Well, so long, farewell. Happy days!


	10. Acknowledgements

I would like to thank the following people for their wonderful reviews throughout the stories, several of them through all three. I love you all!!!

Colours Doyle

Hawk's-GaL4077

AuroraandRosalieWannabe

DragonridingDunedain225

1993

Flashist

The Song of Luthien

HP-anime-girl

I love you all and I must say, when my friends don't believe how crazy my wonderful, wonderful fans are, they have never read through my review list. You are all amazing!


End file.
